PROTOARC
by Daonemax
Summary: I hunt, I kill, I consume, I become. I am Jaune Arc, failure of Beacon and disgrace of the Arcs. But now I'm something much worse. I am Blacklight (Rated M because Prototype)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys! This is my first story so reviews** and **tips would be greatly appreciated. Anyway, on to the story!**

 **(I do not own RWBY or [PRTOTYPE])  
**

 _Beacon Academy Rooftops_

 _8:20 P.M._

Jaune sighed. Things were going so well here at Beacon, but then he tried to come clean about his transcripts to his friends. Some freinds they turned out to be. As soon as the truth was out they abandoned him, telling him not to come back. "Oh well," he said "at least things can't get worse."

The next 2 months proved him wrong as his (former) team and friends seemed to tell everybody except the staff. The other students constantly harassed him and Cardin seemed to get a lot more aggressive. At that point everyone treated Jaune like trash, and soon enough the Arc boy had no options left, so he decided to go to the only one who could help him: Professor Ozpin.

The elevator dinged as it reached the headmaster's office "Hello Mr. Arc, what can I do for you today?" Asked the old professor. Jaune took a deep breath and steeled himself. "Professor Ozpin, I have something to tell you. My transcripts they're-" He was interrupted by Ozpin "I do hope you aren't telling me about your transcripts Mr. Arc, because I've known about those since the beginning." Jaune's mouth fell open and his eyes went wide with fear. Seeing the look on the young boy's face the headmaster chuckled and took a sip of coffee. "Did you honestly think you could fake documents to get into one of Remnant's top Hunter Academies?" Oz asked. "Y-Yes?" Jaune answered hesitantly. The professor chuckled again. "You see Jaune I allowed you to stay because within you I saw great pontenial as a Huntsman and team leader." "Yeah, well recent events have shown otherwise" Jaune replied glumly. "Well Mr. Arc, I may not be able to help you in this situation but I'm sure you can figure something out." After hearing that Jaune snorted and moved back towards the elevator ' _Yeah right, how am I supposed to find a way out of this. I'm a failure to my team and family.'_

Later that night on the roof Jaune was brooding, "I wish I was anywhere else right now, somewhere I can make a difference." As he finished his plea, he didn't notice his body glowing white or the wind suddenly rushing around him. As he turned to leave a loud *POP* was heard and he swung around to come face to face with a swirling gold portal. "Oh Dust!" He breathed. Then he paused. " _I've got nothing left here at Beacon, but this portal might just be my ticket to somewhere better!"_ He thought excitedly. Then laughing maniacally he jumped headfirst into the portal and out into the world beyond.

 _Manhattan, New York_

 _3 Days Before The Infection 2:20 P.M._

Jaune came out to a place he was not expecting. He looked around to see a fairly mundane alleyway and plain brick buildings. But some things were a bit off. The people walking past seemed to be dressed a little differently than downtown Vale. He then squinted as he looked at something far away. Large glass buildings that made Beacon's tower look small looked in the distance. ' _Maybe im in a warmer part of Atlas. Those buildings look fairly techy.'_ His line of thinking was immediately thrown off as he looked up to ponder his relocation. He gasped as he realized the gravity of his situation. In the sky, staring him straight in the face, was a moon. A whole moon. ' _Where the heck did my portal take me?!'_ Thought Jaune. While he realized the opportunity of being somewhere where nobody knew who he was or what his failures were, he also realized that he had no idea where he was or how this culture worked. ' _Well time to put Ren's train in stealth and info collecting to good use'_

 _Penn Station, New York_

 _Day 0 Of Infection 8:30 A.M._

Jaune was beat. He was tired, hungry, and ready for a nice warm bath. He learned that he was somewhere called 'New York' in 'America' on the planet 'Earth'. Needless to say he was very out of his element. The worst part was in order to have a stable income and not survive of of charity, he'd have to do something way more complicated than what he did for Beacon. He had to make a fake identity and background from the ground up. ' _Bah this place is too complicated, back home I just had to give way less info. Geez what am I going to do now?'_ His musings were cut short as some rude guy in a hoodie, jeans, and black tribal jacket ran passed him and shoved something into his hands. He looked at what seemed to be a vail containing some sort of red substance. He quickly yelled to the man, "Hey buddy! What the heck is this?" The man paid him no mind as he just kept running away. "Wow that guy was rude." Complained the blond. Suddenly he heard heavy boots stomping on his direction. He turned to see some kind of soldier platoon with uniforms he'd never seen before run in the direction of the strange man. It seemed like they would rush right past until one of them gave him a passing glance, then stopped to point him out. "Hey! This civvie has the vial! Drop it right now civilian!" The soldiers with their guns pointed at him slowly moved closer, making Jaune quite nervous. In panic he dropped the vial, shattering it it and releasing the contents all over the area. The soldiers seemed to know what it was as they became even more alert and kept looking at the other civilians and Jaune as if they might start going crazy. The leader of the squad motioned to Jaune and shouted to the others,"Shit the virus is loose! Open fire!" The soldiers quickly pointed their guns at Jaune and unloaded. Jaune felt as though he was sinking. The world was moving slowly and the sounds were muffled, although he had to thank the shock for letting him not feel pain. As the soldiers talked about tracking down some guy named 'Alex', Jaune only had one thought, ' _Where was my Aura?'_

 _Gentek Mourge, New York_

 _Day 1 Of Infection 7:25 P.M._

Two scientists looked over the body of a blond teenager with a bunny stamped hoodie. As they prepared to complete their task the had a bit of idle conversation. "Jesus, who is this kid? No records, no name, and no sightings, how the hell does someone like this end up here?" "No clue man, maybe he teleported here or something." "Heh, yeah right. Anyway, you hear about that test subject at site 51?" "No, and I don't want to know, now hand me the 8 inch blade. We'll start with an incision in the torso." As they began their grisly work the boy shot up, gasping for air. As the scientists rushed away calling for a kill team, the boy fell of the table and stumbled around while trying to gain his bearings. He shuffled to the door and saw the scientists talking to some soldiers that were waving their guns around. He was shocked as he saw the two gunned down without mercy. After that happened, one of the soldiers caught sight of him and called him out. The squad moved in on the blond and quickly shot him, making the boy cry out in pain. But suprisingly he was not down as he slowly stood back up after the barrage of bullets, he finally took note of his odd situation."Ahhhhh. What's happening to me!" He yelled out. While the soldiers were still stunned he looked over to a dumpster and the wall behind it. On instinct he rushed over, jumped on the dumpster, and then over the wall. He continued through the following alleyway and over a fence. He quickly found himself on a street, although he had no time to ponder where he was as he turned to the right and saw a helicopter with guns aimed straight at him. He started to run at speeds he thought were a bit superhuman through the city. The boy was making good progress until the helicopter fired a missile at him, sending him flying and making a car sail through the air ready to crush him. Acting yet again on instinct he caught the car and threw it right back, destroying the helicopter. He then made his way up buildings to get a better vantage point and find out where he was. He was quickly interrupted by another chopper in his face. The boy groaned in annoyance and yelled at the pilot,"What do you want from me? Who are you?" The pilot replied with bullets and rockets. He was forced to take this one out of the air as well. As the helicopter fell and he made his way back down to street level he was overtaken by a burning sensation as white light eminated from his body and something entered his memory. He blindly stumbled into an alley, still overtaken by burning pain. He didn't even notice the soldier that found him until he was shot right in the chest. The soldier turned around to report that the target was down, not even noticing the 'target' rising up behind him. Acting up on a newfound hunger the boy quickly slammed the man on the ground, snapping his neck. Small tendrils came out of his back and entered the man, slowly absorbing him until there was no evidence of his existence. He held his head as something else entered his mind but was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Suddenly panicking, the boy wished he could hide or get away when a foreign feeling overtook him and he felt his skin and clothes ripple and change until he looked exactly like soldier he just killed. He inspected his hands as the new soldier came up to him. The man suddenly yelled, asking him about the whereabouts of a target. The boy didn't pay attention though as he grabbed the newcomer and began to punch him repeatedly, the same tendrils from before reemerging and absorbing the man. This time with no interruptions, the memories flowed into his mind. 'Virus' 'New York' 'Blackwatch' All of the information made his head ache all over again and while he looked through the memories of those soldiers he just 'ate' he finally found what that burning and light placed in his memory. It was a name. ' _Jaune, Jaune Arc'_

 **A/N Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this little intro chapter. If you did please leave a review and have a good day :)**

 **-Daonemax**

 **WARNING IF THIS IS YOUR FIRST TIME READING YOU DO NOT HAVE TO READ BEYOND THIS POINT**

 **A/N pt.2 Hey again guys! I know some of you might be miffed that I changed the story to start at Prototype 1. I did this because with what I had planned the story would be better and flow nicer if I started it this way. Anyway, have a nice day and be on the lookout for new chapters!**

 **-Daonemax**


	2. Update

**Update**

 **Hey guys! How's it hangin? I apologize for the loooong wait, I've been a bit busy.**

 **Anyway, I am glad to announce I am rewriting the first chapter and delivering to you 2 new chapters to make up for the wait. These should be coming within the next few weeks.**

 **I'll see ya later - Max**


End file.
